Killing School Life
The Killing School Life is a killing game that appears in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Unlike its prototype, this is hosted by Monokuma, which is continued in the Killing School Trip and the Final Killing Game. History Prelude Despite the success of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy and its broadcast, Junko felt that the forced mutual killing was too psychotic and too stiff, thus missing excitement for her. Furthermore, she determined that a mascot is necessary as well - not even a host dressed in a sort of a cartoon character outfit would do. Lastly, she realized that an execution that utilizes things that the victim is familiar with and comforting in their daily life will bring about the greatest despair, especially if the victim's execution was broadcast to those that know the victim. Therefore, she modified her next planned mutual killing into games with rules that limit the actions the killers may pull in order to make things more dramatic, resulting in the Killing School Life. It was hosted by a robotic bear known as Monokuma, and feature talent-oriented executions, first tested on Chiaki Nanami. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc The story revolves around fifteen students who are trapped in the school under the control of a sadistic monochrome bear named Monokuma. They are forced to live a communal lifestyle together under a set amount of rules (included in the e-Handbook) for the rest of their lives, although it is possible to "disrupt the peace" in order to escape. In order to do this, a student must "graduate" from the school by murdering a classmate. After a body has been discovered, the rest of the students must work together to discover the culprit, who is known as the "blackened", while the innocents are on the side of the "whitened," playing off of Monokuma's monochromatic color scheme. If the culprit can fool the rest of their classmates, then they alone can graduate the school while the rest of the students will be punished (executed). However, if the classmates uncover the true culprit, then the culprit alone will be punished with a gruesome execution while everyone else remains unharmed. List Of Rules * Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. * Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. * Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. * Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. * Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. * Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. * Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary. The following rules were added later: * Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. * Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. * Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all reamining students will be executed. * Rule #10: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited. * Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "killing game." * Rule #12: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited. List Of Participants Killing Order Results And Aftermath * The six survivors eventually joined Future Foundation. Toko Fukawa is a special case, as she did not become an official member due to her alternate murderous personality. * Upon learning Junko's death, many members of the Ultimate Despair killed themselves, while those who did not ended up continuing on their despair-inducing acts and became known as the Remnants of Despair. * Due to Makoto being seen as the person who defeat Junko, Monaca Towa attempted to make Komaru Naegi the successor to Junko. Category:Danganronpa Information Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games